


They Really Tied You Up?

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blushing, Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, Lime, Lots of Smiling, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform, feed nagito, hajime is uncomfortable, licked ear, nagito is tied up, teasing words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Hajime goes to bring Nagito food since Mahiru shoved the job onto him. Hajime ends up feeding Nagito like he asked, but ended up getting flustered more than he thought he would...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Male/Male - Relationship, boy/boy - Relationship, gay - Relationship, komahina, lime - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	They Really Tied You Up?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work! I'm really happy with as well. Danganronpa is one of my favorite games and I decided to write about one of the most common "ships". :0)  
> Enjoy!

Hajime walks up the stairs of the old building. He carries the food given to him by Mahiru. The Ultimate Photographer had originally brought the toast and water to Nagito, but was turned away. Mahiru had said that he refused "to take anything from anyone unless it was Hajime himself." After shoving the tray to Hajime and quoting Nagito, she left to take care of some sort of business. Hajime is startled slightly by Usami's sudden appearance, but lets out a small sigh as she starts complaining.

"No no no!" She yells out. Usami, or Monomi now, blocks Hajime from going any further. "This old building is being renovated. You can't go inside!" She gives Hajime a scolding look.

"If I'm not allowed inside... Why is Nagito inside?" Hajime asks Usami, his tone showing irritation. He never wanted to be here and was, quite frankly, sick of the whole murdering each other. Though only two people have died, he really didn't wan to see more.

"Ha-wa!? You know about it too, Hajime!?" She asks, completely oblivious to his irritated stare. Usami slowly starts to tear up as she continues speaking. "C-cuz... Nekomaru and Kazuichi told me that "Monomi's the only one we can rely on"..."

"... I came here to deliver food to Nagito. It counts as murder if he ends up starving to death, right?" Hajime asks, despite thinking out how much Nagito deserves this. He needs to reflect on his actions.

"S-starve..." Usami says, slowly starting to shake before the sentence fully registers. "Ha-wa-wa-wa-wa!" Hajime sighs at her dramatic display.

"It's okay to go inside then?" He asks her, hoping to get this encounter over with.

"Y-Yes!" She exclaims, her shaking form turns into one of determination. "Make sure to tell him to chew thoroughly before he swallow!" After Usami says that, she disappears like she always does, sinking to the floor and out of view. Hajime lets out another sigh, happy to have the encounter with Usami over. He walks down the hall, looking at all the doors.

"Everyone was so happy yesterday. It's hard to imagine that all of that was instantly wiped away so soon." Hajime states his thoughts outloud, knowing that he is mostly alone. He approaches the door, knowing who is behind it. "So... Nagito's tied up at the back..." He states. Hajime wasn't exactly sure if he believed them when they said he was tied up. Suddenly, he is overcome with dread. Hajime swallows back his dried saliva. "Why am I so nervous...?" He asks himself, unsure why he was nervous so suddenly. Hajime takes a deep breath before pushing aside his nervous tension and opening the door to the dining hall vigorously.

Hajime peeks through the door quietly, spotting Nagito on the other side. He looked to be waiting for him, a smile on his face.

"Hajime?" Nagito asks, the smile still present. "Ah, could it be...? Did you take time out of your busy day to bring some food to little old me?" He asks him in a taunting way. "Wow, I'm so happy!" His smile seems to widen slightly.

"They really tied you up?" Hakime asks, finally noticing the chains and rope around Nagito. While Nagito was talking, Hajime watched as his lips moved, not taking into account of how Nagito was tied up, just like Kazuichi had said. Nagito simply smiled at Hajime's confused face before continuing to speak. "As you can see, I can't exactly greet you with my full hospitality... but feel free to relax."

Hajime's face slowly turned to slight irritation. He's the same, as usual. He thinks to himself. His smile doesn't seem to carry any malice or heaviness, but his words feel like a suffocating darkness was surrounding everything.

"Huh, what happened? Your face looks kinda scary." Nagito suddenly says, snapping Hajime out of him thoughts. Hajime clears his face of any emotion before talking to Nagito.

"I didn't come here to talk to you... I just came here to bring you some food." He states, uncaring. "So come on, eat it."

"Huh?" Nagito lets his smile become more teasing. "You're not going to feed me?"

"Wh-What do you mean!?" Hajime yells out, a large blush covering his face.

"Well," He states, giving Hajime a look mixed between slight crazed and teasing. "I can't eat on my own. You know, since my hands are all tied up..." Nagito pauses for a moment, his smile faltering for a few seconds before appearing again. "Actually... I was really embarrassed to ask a girl to feed me, so I'm glad you're the one who came." Nagito wets his chapped lips, still giving Hajime that same smile. Hajime swallows down the lump in his throat. "Anyway... what happened to Mahiru? Did she leave saying she had some business to take care of?" he asks suddenly.

"...Huh? Why do you know that?" Hajime asks, his face calming back down to its original tone. Sweat slowly dripped down him face, unsure of what to make of Nagito.

"By the way, I heard about... Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, was it?" Nagito asks, watching some of the sweat that dripped down Hajime's face. "I have mixed feelings. I really liked that game a lot."

"D-Don't change the subject! I'm asking you-" Hajime gets cut off by Nagito, his light crazed and slight teasing smile widening.

"...Oh well, I'm a little disappointed. It's not like you Ultimates to ignore the threat that's standing right in front of you." He states in a scolding tone near the end. "So are you really planning not to play the game? Do you think Monokuma will just let that slide?"

"W-Well... that is..." Hajime starts, unsure of what to say.

"You guys should confront it... After all, hope springs when you confront despair." A crazed look clouds Nagito's eyes, his smile widening. I'm not going to lie, he almost sounds reasonable right now. Hajime thinks. I'm just putting everything off if I'm running away from problems. It just isn't a solution.

"I don't wan to be tricked by you anymore." Hajime states, turning around. "Bye now." He starts to walk towards the door.

"Ah, hey, Hajime? Weren't you... planning to feed me?" Nagito asks in a childish voice. Hajime continues towards the door. "Heeey, Hajime!"Nagito shouts childishly. Hajime stops at the door, looking down at the tray. Nagito whines a few more times before he turns around, heading back for Nagito. He sits down in front of Nagito, placing the tray down in front of himself. "Well? Aren't you going to feed me?" Nagito asks, his smile and eyes full of teasing intent.

Hajime lets out another sigh. If I sigh anymore today, I'll surely get older quickly. Hajime thinks to himself as he holds the toast out towards Nagito's mouth. Hajime let his mind wander, not noticing that Nagito had finished his first piece of toast.

"Hey, Hajime?" Nagito calls out. Hajime continues to stare of into space, not noticing Nagito call out to him. Nagito lets out a small sigh of his own before an amusing idea came to mind. Nagito let his smile widen slightly at the idea that came to mind. He leaned his face close to Hajime's hand before giving it a quick lick.

Hajime jerked his hand back, head snapping back down to a smiling Nagito. "Nagito, what was that for!?" he asks, flustered.

"I called out for you, Hajime, but you didn't answer. I finished my toast and would like the other piece." Nagito states calmly. Hajime takes a few moments to calm down his racing heart and red face. After calming down, he holds out the other piece of toast for Nagito to eat. This time, however, he keeps his eyes on Nagito the entire time and makes sure his mind doesn't wander. When he finishes, Hajime takes the water and tries to let Nagito drink it. "Help me sit up. I'd hate to choke on something so dumb. That wouldn't fill anyone with hope to choke on water while being tied up."

Hajime sets down the glass of water; he helps Nagito sit up, though he is sitting a little wonky due to the bonds that held from moving to much. Nagito ends up leaning against Hajime, his face close to Hajime's. Hajime holds up the glass of water close to Nagito's lips. Nagito gives him the usual smile before he slowly starts to drink. Nagito keeps eye contact with Hajime as he drinks the water. Hajime looks fowards, making sure to not look at Nagito as he burns his stare into Hajime's cheeck. 

Soon enough, all the water is drank and Nagito is still leaning against Hajime. He enjoys the warmth from the white haired boy against him, but he knew he'd never say that out loud on purpose. He felt Nagito slightly shift, but not much. Hajime sets the glass on the tray before picking it up. Before he can get up, he feels a warmth breath on his ear.

Hajime feels his entire body freeze as the warmth continues to to fall on his ear. He can feel his face heat up, as well as his body. "Haaaajiiimeee" Nagito whines, his mouth dangerously close to his ear.

"Wh-What?" Hajime squeaks out, the lump in his throat too large for him to swallow. Nagito doesn't say anything, but he feels Nagito lean closer to his ear. Hajime could feel the smirk on his lips.

"Hajime, can you untie me? Just for a little bit? I promise not to do anything," Nagito whispers, his warm breath tickling his ear. Hajime opens his mouth to reply with a no, but stops when he feels something wet on his ear. Hajime jerks away, knocking over Nagito and the tray he had in his hands. "Ow! That wasn't very nice Hajime," Nagito says, his smirk still on his face. Hajime quickly picks up the tray before heading towards the door.

"See you, Nagito," He says before exiting.

"Let's do this again, Hajime!" Nagito yells out, though muffled, is still very audible. Hajime leaves the building and heads towards the dining hall to drop off the tray. After doing so, he goes back to his cottage. Hajime closes the blinds and locks the door before falling into bed. He lies in bed for a while before deciding to care of the problem Nagito caused him down south.


End file.
